YEAH DOSTI HUM NAHIN TORENGE :) :( chapter 2
by DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA
Summary: kya daya bapas payga apne abhi ko this is the last chapter of yeh dosti hum nahi torenge... :) :(


hello fnds i am back with the new chapter of yeh dosti hum nahi torenge...

* * *

abhijeet come from the washroom and call daya...daya was in thought...

abhi-koushik koushik...daya come out from his thought...

daya-ha...ha bolo abhijeet...

abhi-koushik tum kis khyal mai the...

daya-mai ek case yaad kar raha tha...

abhi-oh accha...

they do their dinner and went to bed...

next morning in bureau...

daya acp and pankaj enter the bureau all of them greet each other Gd morning...

acp-daya mere cabim mai aao...

daya-yes sir and he went to acp sir cabin...

acp-abhjeet ab kaisa hai daya...

daya-abhi woh accha hai sir...

a case had report...

the case was completed in and hour...

daya had taken a holiday for a week and went to his house...

at duos house...

daya ring the bell but no one open the door again he ring the bell but this time also no one answered...

daya open the door with his spare key and found abhi is missing...

daya-abhi abhi kaha ho tum...he again call him but no answer...he went to his room not find him...he checks all the room and otside and favoirite but not find him...

daya in tensed-abhi tum kaha ho yarr...he call acp sir and told him...

acp-kya woh kaha jaa sakta hai...

daya-maine uska sarri jagah check kar liya lekin nahi mila woh...sir mai apne khabrio ko laga deta hu abhijeet ko dhudne mai...

acp-ok...Gd night...

next day at bureau...

daya cell phone rang and his khabri dhenchu...(D)

daya-ha dhenchu bol abhijeet ka kuch pata chala

d-ha pata chal gaya abhijeet sir ka...

daya-ha bol kaha hai woh in happy mood...

d-ha sir woh ek bandh godown mai hai woh andheri mai hai woh bhi jangal ke andar...

daya-accha dhenchu thik hai mai rakhta hu...

daya went to acp sir cabin and told him what dhenchu told...

acp-accha theek hai chalo sab team ko leke...

daya-ok sir...

daya told the team and went to andheri...

at andheri forest...

daya-sir dhenchu nai kaha hai ki woh ek bandh godown mai hai...

acp-toh chalo...

and they see a distance there was a godown ...

shreya-daya sir dekhiye waha ek godown hai...

daya-ha to acp sir...

daya-sir woh dekhiye yeh to godown hi hai...

acp-ha thik kaha tumne daya...freddy tum aur sachin...udhar jake gher lo godown ko...aur kajal aur shreya tum backside mai gher lo godown ko...

pankaj aur vivek tum log samne mai gher lo...

all says-yes sir...

acp and daya peep inside the godown and saw abhijeet in a chair tied with rope...he is looking unconscious...

there were tem man and in the chair there was seated their boss...

boss-bol abhijeet ki tumhare pass hamare khilaf kya saboot hai...

abhi-tum koun ho aur kya saboot saboot bol rahe ho...mujhe kuch pata nahi hai...

boss-mujhe nahi jante tum abhijeet ki main koun hu...

abhi-nahi mai nahi janta...

boss-accha theak hai toh chalo upar...he points gun on abhijeet...

abhi-nahi nahi...

boss was about to shoot cid team arrived and daya punch the boss and was beating him badly...one goon catch daya but daya make them unconscious but the boss take the chance and pull his gun out and point it to shreya...

boss-agar age bari to yeh gayi...he was pressing the gun to shoot but

at that time a gun bullet shot to boss hand and he was crying and telling

boss-kisne kiya yeh...

voice-maine kiya...vikram...

all the cid members were shock to see abhijeet with his gun pointing towards vikram...

boss-tum...

abhi-ha mai...

daya-abhijeet tum...

abhi-ha mai **daya...**

daya-tumhe apne yadash bapash aa gayi...

abhi-yarr daya mera yadash gaya hi nahi...ye sab natak tha ise pakarne ke liye...

daya-boss tumne bohot rulaya...

abhi-yaar ab tum apna rona dhona bandh karo aur iske cheehera nikalo...

daya-ha...he open the cloth from his face and find the person and all were shock...

daya-vikram(v) tum...

v-ha mai...abhijeet se badla lene aya tha mere bhai kaliya ka mauth...

abhi-ussne jurm kiya tha isliye usse fassi hui at the same abhi notice that one goon was pointing gun to daya ad the gun shot...abhi came between daya and save him but he got shot near his heart...he fell down but daya hold him...

daya-abhi ye tumne kya kiya abhi...

abhi with deep breathing-humesha khush rehena mere bhai humesha haste rehena aur...aur...t...a..rika ka khyal rakhna...with this last word he got unconscious...

daya-abhiiiiii abhi uto abhi kuch nahi hoga tumhe...abhi utho all were in tears...

**sholay film song sad...**

**tune yeh kya kiya bebafa ban gaya wadha tor ke...**

**jaldi aa istara raho mai tu mujhe...**

**peeche chor ke...**

**age tu nikal gaya...**

**sathi tu badal gaya...**

**tori dosti...**

**yeh dosti hum nahi torenge...**

**torenge dum agar tera sath na ...tu tu tu tuuuuuuuuuuu...**

daya-abhi he place his head on his chest but he was shock that his heart beat is going...he check the pulse beat it was going slowly...

daya-sir abhi zinda hai jaldi hospita l leke chaliya ise...

acp-kya...daya jaldi ise quallis mai bithake le jana parega...

they went to hospital...and daya was driving very fast...

at hospital...

daya take abhi in his arms and went to emergency...

daya-doctor doctor emergency hai...doctor...

staff boys brings stretcher and lie abhijeet on it and went with doctor to the ot...

daya-doctor abhi ko please doctor...(d)

d-hum koshis karenge...daya went inside the ot and the red light was on that means operation had start...they wait outside for three hours...

doctor comes out and tell...

d-khush khabar hai humne unko bacha liya hai...aur woh sirf aap logo ke duya ke liye woh aaya hai fir iss duniya mai...nahito unka bachna bohot hi mushkil tha...aaplog unse mil sakte hai...doctor goes...

daya and all the team members went inside...

acp sat beside abhi on the stool...abhi sees him and wanted to get up but acp told-nahi nahi abhijeet tum lete raho...

acp-ab kaise ho abhijeet...

abhi-ek dum fit sir...

daya-abhi tum firse kabhi karoge na to mai...and he started crying...

abhi-arey yar daya tu rone lag gaya...

daya goes and hug him but carefully not to hurt his wound...

daya-abhi tumne hum logo kyu nahi kaha ki tumhara woh yadash khone ka plan hai...

abhi-sorry daya woh log mujh par nazar rakh rahe the...tumhare ghar pe bhi hidden camera tha...

daya-woh...

and they chit chat...

abhi discharge from hospital in a week and went to his home...

at duos house...

daya-abhi tumne mujhe bohot rulaya ab tum iss ghar ke sare kam karoge aaj ke liye...

abhi-nahi daya please...

daya-nahi tum abhi se suru karro...

abhi-accha theek hai...tum kuch khaoge daya...

daya-ha bohot bhuk laga hai...chalo mere liye ek chat banao...

abhi-ok...

and he make ...

daya-are wa bohot accha bana hai...daya eat that and makes a face...

from his ear smoke was coming out...he drinks all water from the fridge...

daya-itna teekha abhi...

abhi-ha ha hhaa ha ...

daya-a bhi and he ran behind him...

and daya beat abhi...and the phone ring of daya

daya-hello senior ins daya here...kya khoon hua hum abhi aa rahe hai...chalo abhi hamara kaam shuru...

and they went outside to their destination and call all the members of the team...

* * *

phew...the story is finish please review & review so good bye...


End file.
